Detroit: The New Era
by Wild Hibiscus
Summary: The result of the revolution leaves both androids and humans in mixed responses. 4 months after a law for deviant freedom was set, murder crimes started to escalate from the cause of out of control deviants. Which leaves the question, "What really caused it?" The plot revolves around three androids: Margaret, Aidon and Jenny. But also includes the POVs of Markus, Kara and Connor.


**I'm finally on my summer holiday! I can't wait to write again since high school has never given me time to do so!**

 **I had planned through my holiday to update my fanfiction Nation's Disgrace. [You can take a look at that story if you'll like :)]**

 **However I have to be honest...I'm really hooked on Detroit Become Human right in the moment!**

 **I just love the characters, art style, music score, story concept and gameplay. I also admire all the efforts that Quantic Dream has put into this game and very glad to see the improvements they've put to every new game they make.**

 **I created this story 3 days ago and if I don't get it out of my head or not upload it; I might not be able to focus on my other story** **.**

 **WARNING: There will be many OCs added (Not kidding with that!), and I myself have actually not played the game but have seen some Youtubers playing it therefore I'll definitely need to finish up watching the whole gameplay! [Gosh I feel guilty but I'm quite lazy xD]**

 **The only things I own are my OCs. I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream**

* * *

 **Date: March 6th, 2039**

 **Time: PM 10:51:02**

 **Location: Detroit's** **Eastside** **Hospital**

 _"The brutal and merciless murder of the Masons has been caused by another out of control deviant who has been suspected as the deceased family's caretaker. The police are searching effortlessly to find the killer and the neighbors are in panic of any further issues of dangerous deviants. Are the anti-deviant protesters right? Is the freedom of android lives safe for Detroit? That would be all for tonight's news, back to-"_

Eyes blinking in surprise as the android saw the ceiling TV's screen blackened which caused her to turn her head to the person responsible.

"Jesus Christ! What did I say about you watching the news during your shifts!" said the annoyed nurse who rolled her eyes with her hands to her hips in a strict manner.

The android's face shifted from confusion to shame with her LED color turning yellow, feeling as if she was caught stealing.

"Listen, I don't want to report you for not taking your job seriously. We've already lost enough staff members this week. You're not a deviant so don't get sucked up in all this drama!" The nurse spoke while shoving the remote control into one of her many lab coat pockets.

It's been 4 months since the revolution of deviants, and Detroit's newly established law that all androids have the right to choose on being a deviant and that deviants are accepted in the society (well as much as some of the citizens allows it). She couldn't believe it at first until she met the many free androids roaming the streets as if they had no duty to follow. She didn't want to be a deviant, she couldn't find a reason why she should.

"You are right Cassandra, I don't want to be a deviant and I apologies for upsetting you and misbehaving." Her android voice calm and soft, her expression and body language were well postured unlike the nurse in front of her.

The nurse shook her head in tiresome not wanting to spend one second more on the discussion. "Just...get back to sorting the last of the shipped medicines so you can leave early." she replied before exiting the cabinet room where all the new prescription medicine is stored.

The android's deep blue eyes lingered on the retreated nurse for a second before arranging the varied medicines in their respective shelves. As an android programmed to only serve and heal the sick or injured she only knew so little about making choices unrelated to her program.

Her ballet flats patted along the marble walls of Detroit's Eastside Hospital. Whispers and stares were filled in every hallway, the doctors and nurses were most likely talking about the frequent crimes of untamed deviants whom attacked and severely hurt the public, the humans to be more exact.

The android kept her focus away from the huddled groups and if her ears took interest in listening to the discussions she would have known that some of them were talking trash on her and the other medical androids whom work in the hospital. A lot of the human doctors and nurses glanced at her way skeptically when she passed by. The medical androids did not at all acknowledged her presence but were focused on their own duties. It did not sadden her the slightest knowing that her fellow androids took no notice of her, she would've done the same. The humans have been very doubtful of androids working at the hospital in the past few days just waiting unnecessarily in fear for the medical androids to suddenly attack.

She made her way through the maze and stood in front of the front desk in the main lobby where only one or two patients are waiting for their appointment.

"Good evening Mister Moore, I am here to record my departure for today." The bearded man looked up from his computer screen, his stressed face relaxed once he saw her. "Ah yeah sure, have a good night." He replied wholeheartedly before ticking her off for the day. "Thank you Mister Moore, likewise to you." She walked off to the medical androids' resting room that was only a couple of hallways down.

"Wait, Margaret."

She stopped on her track and spun around to face him.

"Remember the appointment you have at Willow Richard's estate at twelve pm tomorrow." With a genuine smile which is valued by the resident medical androids whom rarely receives one from a human.

Margaret gave a nod and replied "Will do." before tracking off. It only took her a couple of minutes to get to the room. It was filled with many medical androids sitting on chairs that were against the walls. She walked over to two resting androids near the corner sitting still with their eyelids closed and head tilted in different angles. She took a moment to observe them, they looked exactly like her. Light golden blonde hair, peach colored skin and same body figure. The only difference was how the hair was done. One had a ponytail while the other had a bob haircut. It was a way for the medical staff to know which Margaret was different that would prevent any confusions on what android was suppose to do separately.

Margaret took a seat down on her own chair and closed her eyelids. Leaving her android mind in peace to rebuild her energy for tomorrow's appointment.

...

 **Date: March 7th, 2039**

 **Time: AM 09:32:18**

 **Location: Detroit Sinatra University**

The energetic young adults were scattered in their places talking about the newest night club opened for university students. It was as if they were blocking themselves away from the news of the threatening dangers luring among Detroit's streets. But it was probably for the best as it would not cross well with their lesson.

The door opened as a man walked to the platform with grace which seems quite odd for he was carrying a tall stack of books. It would have been convincing to say that he was a human if not for his LED that has been pointed out by most of the people in his life. A loud thump was heard from the impact the books landed on the teacher's desk which signaled the class to sit on their own chairs.

"Good morning class."

The class all greeted simultaneously while he checked everyone's register. After that he walked up to the big chalkboard and scanned a mind map that was already written from a previous class. He scanned the whole map to find some answers on the based topic that is Phobia.

"What I had gathered from the lesson you guys had before was about Phobia am I correct?" He voiced out to the class of over 20 students. The attentive students nodded and murmured in agreement while some of the other students didn't bother to reply. This is the time he really felt to gain all of their attentions since he really wanted to make a good impression as a potential psychology teacher. He walked over to his desk and picked up a book from the stack. The book was new in quality and had a signature signed on the front page.

"To help improve our studies in the psychological effects of Phobia I brought many copies of the book 'Phobia Symptoms' by Vernon Lannon." Placing the book on a spot where everyone can see. They all just nodded mindlessly as the teacher brought the pile of books and passed them down to two other students whom are to help others receive the copy. "I would like to assign a small partner activity for today," All of the students muttered in sadness and displeasure. He quickly inputted "But it is fun I promise." They all listened "By using the book given you and your partner can write a small essay on any specific type of phobia, it will be taken by the end of today however the grades would only way in precisely 10%." Their faces don't seem to be all interested so he added in "This is to only let me see your essay writing skills, and whichever partners finish first they may leave early."

The students quickly found their partners and started to write. The early leave card probably bought their interest.

The android took a seat on his leather cushioned chair and he thought of continuing to finish his copy of the book. It was really fascinating for him, what fear can do and can't do. You can use it for good, you can use it for bad. Having a fear is natural yet some fears are absurd in the human sense of ordinary. Sometimes having a phobia is because of reason or non at all. The whole idea of it is very intriguing to him indeed, when he was activated he felt no fear except of being reprogrammed which is something rarely any human can feel. Unless counting human with disabilities and health concerns.

Several minutes passed and he checked on the clock that there was 20 minutes and 16 seconds left of the lesson. He got off his chair and started to walk near the windows staring at the trees swaying in the gentle breeze and the sparrows flying in the sky. He couldn't help but reflect on how the birds were free to go anywhere. What possible adventures they may had have. If anything, the phrase 'Live free die fast or live captive die behindhand' was pondering to him for quite a while until he knew better not to draw his mind on something like that. His duty is to teach the youth of high education to shape a better world and their minds.

He walked back to his chair and reopened to the bookmarked page, he almost ended a chapter if not for a pair of students walking up to him. "We finished." a boy handed a paper to him. The android quickly scanned the paragraphs before looking up, "Thank you Sam and Gaby for handing it in before the end of the class, you may leave and hope to see you in any of my classes." The partners were making their way out of the door however one of them asked the other something that is out of earshot to the professor. The partner nodded and walked back to the teacher.

"Professor Aidon, may I ask you a question? It's related to phobia." She asked with intrigue.

"Of course Gaby, It is my job to answer questions related to education."

"Can androids have a phobia about anything if they weren't intended to?"

His mind processed the question thoroughly for more than 10 seconds which is quite worrisome for he was programmed to answer less than 5 seconds at least. Again the only fear he has is to fail on what he was meant to do and to be reprogrammed. But do all androids feel this way?

"To be frank with you, it's hard to say. Different types of androids have deferentially constructed goals and mindsets. Some androids have flexible levels of emotions to feel something of their own accord while others are restricted to only feel a few emotions that would not lead to unintentional reactions." She nodded in thought, wrapping her head around the answer. "I have another question, Do androids feel the same pain as humans?"

This one was a lot more easier. "To some degree we do feel similar pain but us androids have more resilience if the injury is not severe." It was the miraculous things about androids that CyberLife has designed onto, making androids more life like machines than mindless ones.

"So are you afraid of getting hurt?" Her expression turned anxious once she realized what she blurted out.

Nonetheless he answered blankly "No, I do not for it is not my priority to worry on my physical health."

"Because you weren't designed to?" She said it more like a statement than a question.

"Yes." It was all he could say.

"Thanks for the talk professor." She thanked before jogging back to her friend and left the small auditorium.

After the end of the lesson he took the book stack back to the library. It was a silent journey giving greeting nods to the people he passes. He had hoped that the lesson was successful for the principal had set him up to teach as a trial for a possible teaching position as a psychology professor after the departure of the previous one. Aidon is a mechanical engineering professor but the principal decided to download psychological information to his brain to become a professional, it was only up to the student body and teaching staff if he should get the job.

...

 **Date: March 7th, 2039**

 **Time: PM 10:14:38**

 **Location: The Eden Club**

The hectic activity's at the Eden Club was as always filling the night with neon lights and blasting music. But crime does not set back and relax as crazy deviants are on the loose tonight.

A forty six year old man was screaming in agony and plea as he was thrown into the alleyway by two vicious deviants. One of the deviant was a sex android while the other was a new android model designed to sing and play instruments to entertain the customers as part of the club's newest bar entertainment addition.

"Let go of me you basta-!" He spatted out but was cut off mid-sentence by the sex android by grabbing his arm and throat tightly with both hands. The two androids were planning to kill the man in cold blood in the alleyway to signify another murder by feral androids. They were given the mission to kill humans and put deviants at fault for it. They were never well behaved androids to begin with. CyberLife has created a few out of handed androids to ruin the reputations of androids who wanted to be free and treated equally. The revolution has become permanent in Detroit's history, no one in the city does not know of it. It is unknown to the androids, victims and even the killer androids on who specifically is in charge of the murderous operation.

A powerful sucker punch was sent to the man causing him to grunt in soreness. "Quiet your voice down and this will be over soon." She spoke without an ounce of emotion. Her eyes were vibrantly red which gave the android a more menacing appearance. Most likely the victims have seen it before their demise which would make the pulsating eye color unknown to the police.

The man was thrown standing upright against the brick wall as the sex android took a broken glass from the pavement and stabbed it to his stomach. He cried out struggling to break free but it was no use.

"You want a turn beating up this guy?" She said to the other android that had not made a movement yet. "No, you can have your fun. I already killed some humans yesterday." The entertainment android answered casually.

The sex android understood with a shrug and continued slashing the man with the broken glass.

The unfazed android leaned on her back against the wall waiting for her friend to finish the job, however her vision glitched with waves of sparks that tensed her body. She rubbed her head and blinked rapidly hoping her program would work smooth again. The environment around her was slowly drifting away as her LED flickered red rapidly. Her breaths were more labored as she felt something in her biocomponents shifting. A sudden flash zapped within her vision and mind causing her to feel different and unease. Her eyes were vibrantly red like her friend before but the sudden shock changed her eye color back to golden amber. The goal of killing humans and blaming deviants disappeared suddenly. She felt different and new as if she was just activated from the moment she was created.

She started to scan the environment and the situation seeing everything in a new light. Her focus was interrupted when the brutally beaten man was thrown to the opposite side of the wall, his mouth dripping with blood and his arms around his stomach. His eyes were filled with sadness and defeat while his body tried with small efforts to glue as close to the wall as possible away from the sex android who was now holding a broken wine bottle.

"Humans are truly weak." She readied the bottle to puncture his heart. The awakened android gasped at the scene and she quickly pulled into action. She grabbed the sex android away from the man and threw her to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!?" The sex android yelled in complete shock eyeing fiercely at the betrayer.

The amber eyed android stood her ground and defyingly answered "No, I won't let you kill him." All she knew now was that killing humans was wrong and she couldn't let it happen.

"How dare you disobey your program!"

The blood thirsty android came running to her with the broken bottle ready to strike however it was blocked by a fast left leg kick to the hips propelling her to a dumpster. The two androids were brawling each other to the death, sending punches and kicks left and right. The heroic android was able to swat the glass bottle away from the attacker's grasp and was able to grab a wooden stick from the side of the dumpster. The more dangerous android was about to deliver another punch but was hit by a powerful swing to the head from the wood. The sex android dropped to the ground as she was killed by four more blows to the head. Thirium started seeping out of the head which horrified the entertainment android.

She looked to her right seeing the injured man that is very close to the brink of death. She was about to help the man but her mind quickly decided to run off. She would be in serious trouble if she were caught by the police.

Her legs ran out of the alleyway as far away as possible from the Eden Club. The rain started to pour as her black hair and skimpy black uniform was getting drenched. Her mind was distressed as she took in what had just happened to her. She didn't know what to think and the only thing she knew now of herself is her name.

Jenny

* * *

 **So this is the introduction to this story!**

 **The story will mainly follow the adventures of these three androids: Margaret, Aidon, and Jenny.**

 **However the three protagonist: Markus, Connor, and Kara each will be following with one of them. Meaning that one of the protagonist from the game will join one of the protagonist of this story for an adventure!**

 **Take your bet in who you think will go with who. ;)**

 **I've got a big story planned for this but it will take a long time for me to upload. Right now I need a break from writing 7 hours straight with no break! (I was in a long writer's mode!)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you enjoyed this story please leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
